


A night she'll never forget

by harryisqueen



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie (2013), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - FBI, Based loosely on carrie, Basically carrie but stranger things, F/M, Gen, Major AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Jane Ives the school freak is in for a night she'll never forget





	A night she'll never forget

Jane stood frozen on the volleyball court. She wasn’t sure how to play the game and no one ever passed her the ball anyhow. She figured it didn’t really matter if she didn’t pay too much attention.  
“Hit it to Jane she’ll blow it!”  
“Don’t blow it Jane hit it!”  
The volleyball then came barreling straight at Jane’s face. She jumped out of the way at the last minute wrapping her arms around herself protectively.  
“Oh shit, she blew it. No surprise here.” One of the girls Jane didn’t bother to learn her name muttered.  
The girls from her gym class shoved past her to make their way into the locker room. Jane followed once all of them had shuffled in.  
Jane made her way to the showers while the other girls got dressed. This had become a habit. None of them could make fun of her if she just stayed in the showers till the others had already left. Jane reached for the soap that was settled on the side of the shower. She washed herself as normal. During rinsing her eyes widened to see the water tinted a light pink.  
She did what any normal person would do when they were bleeding. Scream. She reached her hands out in front of her to look at them and screamed. This of course brought the attention of the other girls. They all walked towards her. They were laughing. Why were they laughing? Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. God make them stop laughing.  
“Want a Tampax Janice?” A girl cackled.  
The girls had now surrounded themselves around her. They were taunting yelling awful things. Laughing. God why were they laughing. Something was wrong.  
She could hear the voice of Mrs.Byers shouting in the distance trying to make her way through the students. Jane then felt someone shaking her shoulders. Jane continued to scream. Why couldn’t anyone see something was wrong? She was bleeding. Why was she bleeding?  
Jane was snapped out of her trance of fear by a sharp slap across her face. Jane raised her head and quickly shut her mouth raising her head to meet the eyes of Mrs.Byers.  
“All of you get out of here now!” Mrs.Byers shouted.  
“I said get out.” She screamed again once the student failed to leave immediately.  
The girl scurried out one by one from the locker room laughing and shoving each other out of the way.  
“Ms.Ives you’re fine. I’ll explain it all to you.”

 

Jane sat in the office half an hour later still shaken from what Mrs.Byers referred to as a period. It happened to every girl. Why hadn’t her mother told her? Why would her mother allow her to be humiliated like this by not telling her? Jane could hear the conversation coming from Mr. Hopper and Mrs.Byers. She was utterly humiliated. They were both confused why she didn’t know what a period was. Every girl got one. Yet her mother kept her in the dark. Like she did most things.  
“Um, Jean can you come in here, please? Mr Hopper asked.  
“It’s Jane.” Mrs Byers muttered.  
Jane shuffled into the office her arms holding herself tightly. She was utterly humiliated and she was bracing for the further humiliation she knew was to come.  
“Um, jean-“  
“It’s Jane,” Jane muttered  
Mr. Hopper cleared his throat “Jean, we suggest you go home and um rest for the day we can call you a cab or maybe get one of the teachers to take you home and you’ll get a week or so off from gym you can spend your off period in the library if you’d like.”  
Jane’s cheeks were flushed in utter embarrassment. He didn’t even know her name. Jane was stewing. Humiliation mixed with anger were brewing heavily in the pit of her stomach. All of a sudden Jane’s head felt like it had been pulled then the ashtray flipped over.  
“It’s Jane,” Jane muttered in frustration turning around and storming out of the office.  
Jane waked home. Thinking over everything. First she got her period. She still was at a loss why her mother had never told her what it was. Then she flipped that ashtray. She didn’t know how or what had happened. She just knew she was glaring at the ashtray avoiding eye contact with Mr. Hopper and Mrs. Byers then it jut flipped.  
“Freak!” A middle school child yelled at her as he tried to speed by on her bike.  
However, with just a small flick of her eyes, the child was skidding across the grass. Jane’s eyes grew wide she turned her head down and hurried the rest of her way home.  
Jane was beyond relieved when she opened up the front door to her home to find her mother wasn’t home. She didn’t know how to confront or even ask her mother why she hadn’t told her what a period was.  
Jane was in the middle of changing her shirt when her mother got home. She froze in fear as she was pulling a soft blue sweatshirt over her tank top. Her mother didn’t allow her to wear bras. She said it made it easier to wear less clothing. So instead of wearing a bra she was forced to wear thick sweaters with tank tops underneath.  
Jane tried to sneak her way down the hallway of their trailer. She hid on the other side of the wall to the kitchen. 

“Jane I know you’re listening get in here now.” Her mother demanded.  
Jane shuffled in “Mama I’m sorry but I just can’t understand why you didn’t tell me.”  
“I knew this day would come. The day the devil tried to get his dark grip on you. He will hold you till you strangle. The first sin was blood. The blood of a woman. God made Eve and eve was weak. Say it you stupid child.” Mama spat.  
Jane was confused “Mama I’m sorry why didn’t you tell me. Mrs. Byers says it’ normal every girl gets one. It’s normal for every girl to get one! Every girl should get one she said”  
Her mother however didn’t listen to Jane she slapped Jane across the face with the bible then shoved the words of the scriptures into her face.  
“Get in your closet. Get in it now. Say your prayers. You will not be let out until you have realized this is a curse. I had prayed. I had prayed so hard that this forsaken day would never come. But Satan has come to curse you. To get you to follow him. GET IN THE CLOSET AND PRAY JANE.” Her mother roared.  
“No mama it’s normal.” Jane sobbed trying to stumble to her feet.  
Her mother shoved her back onto the floor grabbing ahold of her arm.  
“Mama please stop you’re hurting me! It’s normal.” Jane begged.  
Her mother shoved her into her “prayer closet” locking the door.  
“Let me out Mama. Let me out.” Jane screamed.  
Jane continued to scream till her voice was raw. Till she couldn’t utter another word. Till she felt as if she couldn’t speak another word. Jane squeezed her eyes tightly together as tears leaked out. Jane released a deep breath then clasped her hands together in prayer.  
“Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.”  
Jane prayed that prayer over and over again until her voice was raw again. Until she literally could hardly speak anymore. Until she knew her mother would be satisfied. Until she knew her mother would forgive her for having Satan’s curse placed upon her body.  
Jane stood up and turned and the door handle seeing that it was unlocked. She walked out of the closet slowly her head hung low in shame.  
“Mama I’m so sorry. I won’t let Satan control. I won’t let his curse take hold of my life.” Jane said to her mother as a promise.  
Her mom turned around to glare at her then spoke: “You may go to bed now Jane.”  
Jane sighed then approached her mother placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She then climbed the stairs. Jane crawled into bed. Turning to face the wall. She was certain there was no way her mother was right. In the bible God said Satan couldn’t curse people without his permission. Jane always obeyed God. So why would God allow Satan to curse her. 

 

Jane snuck past the gymnasium the next day hoping to see if Mrs. Byers was giving the girls any form of punishment. Every time they taunted her they got away with it. They were never punished. Jane didn’t have much hope that Mrs. Byers wouldn’t punish them. Yes Mrs. Byers was kinder than most teachers. But she was Jane Ives the school freak. The girl even the teachers didn’t care about.  
Jane sighed giving up on trying to hear instead she headed to the library. Jane knew she could things with her mind. Maybe this was a miracle. A miracle sent from the Lord to fight off Satan’s curse of blood. Jane had decided not to tell her mother about the blessing God has given her. Her mother would twist it somehow to make it seem as if it was the working of the devil.  
Jane found many books on miracles. Jane had also managed to find what the gift she had been blessed with was called. Telekinesis. There were people like her. People who could move things like she could people who had the same gift as she.  
“Jane.”  
Jane jumped at the voice. She spun around to come face to face with Mike Wheeler. Jane’s cheeks instantly flushed a light pink and she looked down at the floor in embarrassment.  
“Um hi, can I help you?” Jane asked.  
“Yeah, I was actually um just wondering if you’d like to come to the senior prom with me.”  
Jane’s eyes filled with tears. She turned around and ran. She ran till she arrived outside where she could sit underneath the stairs of the school on the bench. Jane shoved her face into her hands. Why would a boy ever ask her to prom? Sure Mike was not the most popular or well-known person of the school. But still he had to have been put up to it. Paid by someone or put up to it by someone to ask her. After all no one not even AV club geeks would be caught with someone like Jane.  
“Jane! What’re you doing out here? Are you alright?”  
Jane looked up at the kind and concerned face of Mrs Byers.  
“It’s nothing,” Jane muttered looking down.  
She felt silly. Mrs. Byers wouldn’t understand. She wouldn’t understand let alone sympathize. These teachers didn’t care about her and hated her just as much as the students did. Even the wonderful Mrs. Byers.  
“Clearly something is wrong. Are you out here all alone moping? C’mon Jane tell me what’s wrong you can trust me.” Mrs Byers assured.  
Jane looked up at Mrs Byers then sighed.  
“A boy asked me to prom.” She said  
“Oh, Jane that’s wonderful. That’s nothing to be disappointed over! Who was it?” Mrs Byers asked.  
“Mike Wheeler,” Jane muttered.  
“Oh, the captain of the AV club! He’s friends with my son will! He’s very sweet Jane! I still don’t see what there is to be disappointed over.”  
“You just don’t understand Mrs. Byers. None of these students like me. He was put up to it by someone. Probably one of the more popular girls to make a fool out of me. So they can have another thing to laugh at me about.”  
Mrs Byers face softened in sympathy.  
“Come with me, Jane.” She said standing up and guiding Jane into the locker room bathrooms to stand in front of the mirror.  
“You’re beautiful Jane! What boy wouldn’t want to go to the prom with you? Look at those eyes. Look at that wonderful bone structure. Look at your lips with the perfect shade of lipstick I can guarantee any boy would be begging to go with you.”  
“Lipstick. My mother would kill me.” Jane almost shrieked.  
Mrs Byers laughed softly “Jane you’re 17 years old I’m sure your mother would be fine with just a little bit of lipstick maybe even some mascara!”  
“Yeah maybe,” Jane said smiling at Mrs Byers in the mirror.

After school that day Jane walked up to Mike Wheeler with as much confidence she could muster and informed him she’d love to go to prom with him.  
“Really? That’s awesome thank you so much Jane! I know it’s kind of late notice but I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now. It’s unfair the way the others treat you. You seem pretty cool.” Mike said rubbing the back of his neck.  
Jane had just shyly smiled at him. Then left the school with quite the pep in her step. She was going to get some makeup. She really didn’t care what her mother thought. Mrs. Byers was right. She was 17 and her mother needed to realize that everything wasn’t a sin.  
Jane had bought herself a mascara and lipstick the sales lady insisted would be perfect. Now to break the news of prom to her mother. She knew her mother would take it as a personal insult. She knew her mother would take it as a sign of Satan getting a grip on Jane’s life. She would just tell her mother she was going whether she wanted to or not. She had already accepted.

The talk was going just as Jane knew it would go. Her mother was ranting to her telling her boys only wanted her for one thing. That once the curse of blood had been laid on her they would attack them would want to mate with her. She let her mother rant till she lost control.  
She had slammed the windows closed with her mind. Her mother had stared at her in horror. Jane, however, had ignored her and just stomped her way up the stairs making a point to slam her bedroom door closed.

The day of the prom finally arrived a week later. Jane had made her own dress. It was a pale pink beauty made mostly of silk. She knew it wouldn’t be nearly as fancy or nice as the other girls but she had high hopes it would at least look good enough.  
Jane was lightly applying the mascara to her lashes when her mother opened her door.  
“Jane you must listen to me. You will not go you will tell the boy you are sick you will tell him you have changed your mind. I will not allow you to have the same curse that was laid on me when I had sex before being wedded.”  
Jane merely rolled her eyes and shoved her mother into her bed with her mind.  
“I’m going mama and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. I’ll be home by midnight stay there and don’t say a word till I’m gone.”  
Jane slammed the door behind her with her mind then made her way outside to where Mike Wheeler was parked waiting for her. Jane was shocked when Mike had gotten out of his car to open the passenger side door for her.  
They drove to the prom in mostly silence. Jane was nervous. Nervous was quite the understatement she was absolutely terrified. Why was she going again? No one even liked her here. She stopped herself there. Have confidence you’ll be fine nothing can go wrong.  
Before Jane knew it they had pulled up in front of Hawkins high. She was terrified.  
“Hey, do you mind if we sit here a little bit and wait to go in?” Jane asked Mike nervously.  
“Jane listen I brought you because I wanted to. Not because I didn’t have a date. I promise it’ll be fine and if you get uncomfortable we can leave.” Mike said.  
Jane just nodded her head and went to get out of the car. However, she saw mike making his way around the car to open the door for her. She bit her lip a light blush tinging her cheeks.  
The two of them walked into the gymnasium and immediately a red-haired girl walked up to her.  
“Hi my names Max! You came with Mike right? Well I’m his friend Lucas’s girlfriend nice to meet you.” The girl Max said with a bright gin.  
Jane just smiled back at her shyly and let her lead her to a table.  
A slow song was softly playing as Mike and Jane sat at the table together.  
“Hey um do you wanna dance with me?” Mike asked her clearly nervous.  
“Maybe in a bit, I just wanna sit down for now.”

“All right well I’m going to go talk to some of my friends but I’ll be back at the next song.” He said with a wink in her direction.  
Jane blushed again for what felt like the 1000 time that night.  
“Having fun Jane?”  
Jane turned around to see Mrs Byers.  
“Mrs Byers! You look wonderful yes I am having fun thank you.” Jane said with a smile.  
“Why thank you, Jane, you look beautiful too dear.” She said pulling out a chair to sit down.  
“Thank you, Mrs Byers. It’s not really true but thank you anyways.”  
“I remember my senior prom. It’s magical, isn’t it? Prom night still remains one of my favourite nights.” Mrs Byers said with a light laugh.  
Jane looked around her at all the people and decorations. “Yeah, it’s nice.”  
“Nice? Just nice?” Mrs Byers asked.  
“Well, it’s weird. I’m not really used to coming to things like this so it’s kind of like being on mars I guess I don’t really know what to do but its great anyways.”  
Just then Mike approached them “Mind if I steal my date for a dance?”  
“By all means of course.” Mrs Byers said with a laugh.  
“Oh um, Mike. I don’t know how to dance.” Jane said embarrassed.  
“Neither do I.” He said with a grin leading her to the dance floor.  
The two slow danced to the next few slow dances till Mr Hopper announced it was now voting time for Prom king and queen. The two returned to their table with Max and Lucas and examined the list.  
“Mike, we’re on here? How did we even get on here people don’t like me.” Jane exclaimed.  
“Now’s not the time for modesty! We’re elected! Let’s roll with it.” Mike said excitement clear in his voice.  
It took a little bit of convincing but Mike eventually convinced Jane to vote for themselves. Jane thought it was selfish and took the chance others but decided to do it anyways. What was there to lose anyways?  
Jane sat anxiously awaiting to hear the winners. She was picking at her nails as Mr Hopper climbed the stage stairs to announce who had won.  
“Our prom king & queen this year are Mike Wheeler & Jane Ives!”  
Jane sat in shock as the spotlight focused on the two. Mike planted a soft kiss on her cheek as he gently urged her to stand up with him so they could make their way to the stage.  
Jane felt as if she was floating as someone placed flowers in her arms and someone placed a crown on her head. Mike was next to her the entire time grinning and holding her forearm softly. As the photographer went to take their picture Mike leaned over gently placing his lips on hers. Janes' head was foggy in pure bliss when he pulled away.  
Not shortly after though her bliss was interrupted as she felt a thick substance fall down over her head. Her mouth gaped open in shock as she looked at her hands to find a thick red substance. She could tell from the burning smell it was blood. It smelled rotten. She felt Mike’s hand reach for hers but his fingers barely grazed her palm before she watched a bucket fall and hit the back of his head knocking him to the ground.  
Jane looked out over the crowd of students laughing. Even some teachers were laughing. Her eyes felt wet. She would not cry. There was no way she would make even more of a fool of herself by crying. Her head was spinning should barely think. Before she knew what she was doing she had set fire to the stage.  
Jane rushed off the stage dropping the bouquet of flowers on the ground. She ran as fast as should out of the school as it erupted into flame behind her. She ran without stopping her bare feet slapping against the concrete. She could feel pebbles digging into the bottoms of her feet.  
Jane reached her house and entered it as silently as she could. She checked the kitchen, the main bathroom and her mother’s room for her mother but found no sign of her. Jane climbed into her tub sobbing. She angrily scrubbed the blood off her skin and out of her hair. The scrubbing tinged her skin a bright red.  
She finally climbed out of the tub pulling one of her large nightgowns over her head.  
“Mama.” She called out. “I need you. I need to pray I need to be forgiven.” She sobbed.  
“I’m right here baby.” Her mother said coming out from behind her bedroom door.  
“Mama I’m so sorry. They all tricked me they all laughed at me. I’m so sorry. Please hold me. Please pray with me I need to be forgiven.”  
“Yes, my baby we will pray for our sins to be cleansed. We will pray one last time.”  
Her mother wrapped her arms tightly around Jane’s body. The two of them began saying the Lord's prayer.  
Their prayers were interrupted when Jane felt a blade start to rip through the back of her night gown. Jane shoved her mother out of her way as she ran towards the kitchen. She could feel the wound on her back oozing with the same red liquid that had been poured on her earlier.  
“Jane understand I must do this. This needs to be done otherwise neither of us will ever be forgiven.”  
“Mama no please.” Jane cried.  
Her mother raised the knife high above her head ready to plunge it into Jane’s heart. However, before Jane could stop herself she sent a knife barreling at her mother’s hand pinning it to the wall next to her. Her mother’s eyes widened in horror as she sent 5 more knives her mother’s way each landing perfectly.  
Jane watched in horror as her mother’s head lolled to the side the life draining out of her eyes quickly. It didn’t take Jane long to regret what she had done. Oh God what had she done. Jane ran to her mother as the ceiling began collapsing. She ripped the knife out of her mother’s left hand and attempted to drag her to her prayer closet so they could pray for forgiveness.  
Jane could almost hear the other knife slice through her mother’s right hand as she dragged her off the wall and through the house till they reached her prayer closet. Jane began furiously praying. Praying that she be forgiven for what she had done. That her mother is forgiven. That the two of them be forgiven.  
“Burn the place down. It’s what you deserve Jane. Burn the damn place down. You are damned and there is nothing you can do it prevent it.” She heard a voice hiss in her ear.  
No one was in the closet with the two of them but Jane could almost feel the hot breath from the voice. Jane concentrated as hard as she could. She would do just what she had done to the school she would set fire and kill herself. It’s what she deserved. It would be her sacrifice for the sins she had committed.  
Jane was finally able to hear the thick licking sound of the flames devouring the house. She could feel the burning heat as she was devoured by the flames. Jane was ready to die. Ready to be forgiven for all the evil the devil had fooled her into.  
She continued to pray as the hot flames ate her alive. She prayed for Mike. She prayed he not experience damnation. She prayed for Max and Lucas. That they had escaped the fire she had created at the school. She prayed for Mrs. Byers that she be spared as well. But above all she prayed most for her death.  
She prayed her mother be sent to heaven she prayed that she and her mother would be reunited in the afterlife. She prayed for forgiveness the most. Jane knew her prayers were useless though. She knew the voice was correct when it promised her she was damned to go to hell.  
And as Jane lives drew her last and final breath she said her last words.  
“Mama I’m sorry. I should have listened. For God made Eve from Adam's rib and she was weak. The first sin was blood. The curse of blood. And now I must die for all my sins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
